onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Salchow
Salchow is a member of the Accino Family. He is a part of the group through his marriage with Don Accino's eldest daughter, Arbell. Appearance Salchow resembles a male figure skater with a cowboy theme. He is unshaven and wears blue eyeshadow. Relationships While Salchow has a very lovey dovey relationship with his wife,One Piece Anime - Episode 328, Salchow and Arbell express their love for one another. some of his in-laws do not exactly like him. Campacino does not like to be addressed by Salchow as big brother out of respect while they are working. Lil also does not like him as it seems that Arbell pays more attention to him than to her younger sister.One Piece Anime - Episode 327, Campacino and Lil express their dislike for Salchow. Abilities and Powers * Jump and Kick: An ability performed by either Arbell or Salchow on their own where they literally jump in the air and kick the enemy. * Love Throw: A combo attack performed with her husband as he lifts her up and spins her around at an inhuman rate and then throw her at the enemy feet first so she does a spin kick at the enemy with her skating boots on. History He is the first of the Accino family to confront the Straw Hats, albeit indirectly. He used "trap kamome"-rafts with marine sails and holographic projections of battleships, to steer them into Hyokaido. He later confronts the Straw Hats' along with Arbell, Lil, and Hockera, but Franky just uses a Coup de Burst to escape. Later, he and his wife take on Sanji and Usopp in battle, mostly by skating around them and then throwing Arbell at Sanji and rammed her skates into his face. When Arbell was knocked out by Usopp's Kabuto, he was seriously enraged. He charges against Usopp, but he slips and shoots him with Kabuto as well. He and his wife, however, get back together and perform their special attack twice, first time hurting Usopp, but then Sanji manages to kick Salchow out. After a long battle, he and his wife reveal that they skated a circle in the ice around Usopp and Sanji, the entire time and then stomp on the ice and make both fall into the penguin infested water, forcing them to give up. They later "fish" them out. They then throw the captured crew into an ice prison, in order to freeze them. They are, however, called away, because of Don Accino's burst of anger. They try to calm him down, but to no avail and call in for Brindo's and Campacino's help. When Luffy arrives in Lovely Land, he, Arbell, Campacino and Brindo fight him, but they are then assaulted by Sanji. While they use the same tactic on him as before (using Arbell to distract him), Nami steps in and finishes Arbell with her Thunder Bolt tempo. Salchow is shocked by his wife being out cold, however Sanji comes up and beat him over her. Major Battles * Salchow and Arbell vs. Sanji and Usopp * Salchow, Arbell, Campacino, and Brindo vs. Luffy * Salchow and Arbell vs. Sanji * Salchow vs. Sanji Trivia * He and his wife have an ice skating act, which ends with them kissing. * Sanji challenges him to a fight, because he is enraged Arbell has such an "ugly" person for a husband. * He addresses his wife by calling her "honey" in English . * "Salchow" is a name of a jump in figure skating. References External Links * Figure skating - Wikipedia article about figure skating. Site Navigation it:Salco Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Accino Family Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Martial Artists